


Come What May

by buriedandreset



Series: Wraith/Loba [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Talk of dead parents, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: The decision to not destroy Revenant's source code would have consequences. Loba just hoped that losing Wraith wouldn't be one of them.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Wraith/Loba [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021291
Comments: 40
Kudos: 10





	Come What May

A decision had been made about the source code, and Loba knew consequences were coming. She didn’t know how Wraith would react, and she didn’t want to put her in danger. Yet she didn’t want to break up with her, either. It was definitely going to have to be something they talked about, even if Loba didn’t really _want_ to talk about it. After all, she’d have to reveal what happened to her parents, and she didn’t quite want to talk about that. But it went hand-in-hand with talking about Revenant.

Loba had needed a little time after the encounter with Revenant to collect herself. She’d had a lot of emotional upheaval from it, having _finally_ found some catharsis in exacting vengeance for the deaths of her parents. If Wraith had already known the whole story, she might’ve gone directly to her after telling Revenant she’d sent the source code through one of the phase runners, but as it was, Loba instead thought it would be better for her to have some time to herself, letting her emotions out and letting the catharsis settle before attempting to talk about it all.

It took a couple days before Loba had sorted herself out enough to go talk to Wraith. That and it also gave the bruises and other minor injuries from the ensuing fight with Revenant to heal a bit. Hopefully she’d look less like a hot mess and more like the usual calm and collected woman she was. When she got to Wraith’s door, she suddenly wondered if she should’ve called first to ensure the woman wasn’t busy. But she was already there, so she wasn’t going to back away now. She knocked on the door and waited, though it didn’t take long before the door opened.

“Well, this is a surprise, come in,” Wraith stated, moving aside to let her girlfriend in.

“Thanks, beautiful,” Loba replied as she stepped inside. “I hope that I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all. I was just taking care of my knives,” Wraith said with a little smile as she led Loba into the living room. The throwing knives that Loba had given her for Christmas along with her kunai and a few other knives were laid out on the coffee table with care supplies for the blades. Loba eyed them, internally making note that Wraith seemed to _really_ like blades.

“Well, I don’t want to come between you and your knives, beautiful,” Loba teased.

“And here I thought you liked coming between me and everything else,” Wraith responded dryly, though there was a gleam in her eyes belying the fact she was teasing.

“I do, yes,” Loba responded, her typical teasing nature faltering under the weight of what was on her mind. It was something that Wraith noticed and she tilted her head slightly, taking in her girlfriend’s body language.

“Are you alright? You seem a little tense,” she noted as she dropped her playful nature to be more serious. There seemed to be something hanging in the air around Loba, and she wanted to help disperse it if she could.

“There is not a simple answer to that question. I am both okay and not okay.” Loba sat down on the couch, taking a breath before she looked back up at Wraith. “I came here to talk to you about something.” She could feel anxiety bubbling inside of her over what she had to say. But Wraith deserved to know what Loba had unleashed, and if their relationship were to survive, Loba needed to talk about what had happened to her all those years ago.

It wasn’t difficult for Wraith to notice how Loba was becoming more tense. “Take your time,” she assured Loba, hopefully easing a little of the tension so she didn’t feel pressured into talking immediately. Sometimes things took time to say. Wraith moved over behind the couch, reaching out and setting her hands on Loba’s shoulders. Out of a wish to comfort Loba and ease her tension, she started to massage her shoulders.

Loba groaned a bit, her eyes closing as Wraith started massaging her shoulders. She leaned into the touch and took a slow breath to help release some tension.

“Remember how I told you I had a choice to make about what to do with Revenant’s Source Code? I made my choice.” Loba let that hang in the air for a minute. “I took his Source Code to a phase runner and sent it far away from here. I couldn’t destroy it, I couldn’t give him a final death. The demon doesn’t deserve it. He deserves to suffer.”

Wraith felt Loba’s shoulders tense up, a physical shift to accompany the harshness that had entered her voice. However, she didn’t pull her hands away from Loba’s shoulders. Instead, she kept massaging them, one hand shifting over to massage the back of Loba’s neck.

“I can’t argue with that,” Wraith stated. She didn’t like Revenant. Even when they were apparent teammates in the Arena, the voices always warned her where he was. He made her skin crawl, and he was one of the few Legends she had no qualms being a bitch towards.

“No, you don’t understand,” Loba said softly, opening her eyes. “It’s personal between me and the _demonio_.” She took a shaky breath, trying her best to keep it together as much as possible. “He murdered my parents when I was nine. He took away everyone I’d ever loved in one horrific move.”

Wraith’s hands momentarily stilled on Loba’s shoulders as she digested that. It explained _a lot_ of what she’d always noticed going on between Loba and Revenant. After a moment, she continued massaging Loba’s shoulders and neck, feeling a new hatred for the Simulacrum.

“I would’ve chosen to do the very same thing were I in your shoes,” Wraith noted. She wanted to offer her condolences, but it was long past time for such things to be helpful. So instead, Wraith tried to convey through her touch that she was sorry for what Loba had to suffer through.

“It is the least he deserves. I know I undoubtedly condemned more people to die at his hands, but I could not bring myself to give him the satisfaction of death. I want him to suffer, to continue suffering. He doesn’t get what he wants when he took away things people like me loved.” Loba explained, though it was a little less her explaining and more of her talking in a stream of consciousness. It was rare for her to speak in that way. She was always careful with her words and what she chose to reveal. But reopening this wound that had never really healed left her raw and open in a way that was intensely uncomfortable to her.

“I don’t blame you at all for doing that.” Which Wraith definitely didn’t. She didn’t know if that was coming from Renee or not, but she wasn’t going to focus on that.

“Are you sure about that?” Loba asked, lifting a hand and setting it over one of Wraith’s hands. She turned around to look at her girlfriend, vulnerability etched in her features that she never showed, but there was also long-buried pain clear in those amber eyes. It was a pain that Wraith couldn’t relate to, but she could empathize with it. “The demon is on the war path, and I’ve put you in danger by simply caring about you. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’ve suffered through worse than being an angry Simulacrum’s target.” Wraith didn’t fear death. She’d suffered through pain worse than what Revenant could possibly do to her. “If he comes for me, he won’t catch me off-guard. Besides, there’s probably some other dimension out there where there isn’t another me or phase technology isn’t real that I could trap him in if needed.”

Loba arched an eyebrow at that. The possibility of trapping the demon in another dimension hadn’t even crossed her mind. Doing so _would_ buy them some time. But before she could give that any real thought, she eyed Wraith, almost skeptic that her girlfriend would stay even after putting her in harm’s way.

“Are you sure? If you stay with me, you will be in danger. You will never be completely safe.” Loba was giving her an out. It hurt to even suggest, but if she had to let Wraith go to protect her, she would. Loba didn’t want Wraith to be hurt or to die because of her.

“I’ve never been safe in what I can remember of my life. This is no different. I’m staying with you, no matter what.” Wraith vowed.

The emotion that Loba felt at Wraith’s words was indescribable. It was a mix of several different emotions, but she was relieved that Wraith didn’t take the out. Loba could’ve faced the demon alone, but she’d tried being alone already. And now that she had Wraith, she didn’t really want to be alone again. Now, she had someone worth fighting for, someone worth all the pain and hardship that they’d face from Revenant in the wake of her decision. And Wraith wasn’t walking away.

Loba turned around, kneeling on the couch facing Wraith, and she pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn’t begin to express how glad she was that Wraith was staying despite having a target on her back. She loved her all the more for it.

And that sudden realization only made Loba all the more emotional. She buried her face in the crook of Wraith’s neck.

Wraith wrapped her arms tightly around Loba, closing her eyes as she took the moment in. She knew she had a target on her back, but that wasn’t exactly something new to her. She didn’t know if the IMC was trying to hunt her down, or if her former partner had enough information from the experiments to undertake a new one. Either way, if they came for her, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. The same went for Revenant. She’d happily send him to kingdom come if he came for her or Loba. It would only be temporary, of course, but she would get satisfaction from killing him temporarily.

“Whatever comes, we’ll face it together, okay?” Wraith stated softly, soothingly rubbing Loba’s back. Loba nodded a bit, and that’s when Wraith felt something warm and wet against her neck. Loba was crying. She could then feel her girlfriend’s body trembling with sobs in her arms shortly before she heard them. Without breaking contact, Wraith clambered over the couch to sit down and pulled Loba closer.

Loba shifted so she was sitting on Wraith’s lap, face buried in her neck and curled against her as she sobbed. The floodgates had been opened, and now the storm of emotions that Loba had kept inside, emotions she’d thought she’d gotten under control in the time since she’d had the confrontation with Revenant, roared back to the forefront and poured out of her. And through it all, Wraith just held her, letting her get it all out.

Comforting others wasn’t precisely Wraith’s strong suit, but knew that being held helped when someone was upset and crying the way Loba was. She didn’t mind when Loba started clinging to her, she simply pulled her closer and gently rubbed her back. She didn’t mind how long it would take for Loba to calm down, she’d hold her for as long as it took.

After all of the emotions she’d released immediately after confronting Revenant and exacting her revenge, Loba hadn’t thought she had much left that needed to be expressed. Yet here she was, sobbing almost as hard as she had after feeling the catharsis of _finally_ getting revenge for her parents’ deaths. She hadn’t realized how anxious she’d actually been over how Wraith would take the news. It was difficult to read the woman at the best of times, though Loba liked to think she was getting better able to read her body language and read between the lines with her. Still, she hadn’t really known how the woman would respond to having a target on her back.

The simple act of knowing Wraith wasn’t turning her back on her was emotional in and of itself. Add in the fact that she found her feelings for Wraith growing, and it was the perfect recipe for her to be the sobbing disaster she currently was. It was embarrassing, Loba wasn’t exactly one to cry in front of people, let alone sob like this.

It took a while, but Loba did eventually calm down and stopped crying. Once her sobbing subsided, Loba loosened her hold of Wraith and sagged against her. She felt depleted and yet full at the same time, it was a strange feeling. But with Wraith staying by her side, she was more than willing to deal with that strange feeling. Though it was also terrifying having someone else being there for her. Loba was so used to taking care of herself that relying on someone else was a frightening concept. Yet even as it was frightening to her, Loba was relieved to have Wraith there for her.

They simply sat there for a while in silence. Wraith didn’t feel the need to say anything, instead opting for holding her girlfriend and rubbing her back soothingly. Actions tended to speak louder than words anyways. So Wraith was trying to convey her condolences for Loba’s loss through her comfort, while also conveying that she wasn’t alone.

Eventually, after Loba had calmed down from her crying, she finally lifted her head from where it had been resting on Wraith’s shoulder. She took a steadying breath, glancing at Wraith’s shirt where she’d been crying.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your shirt,” Loba finally said, breaking the silence.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a shirt.” Wraith responded. It was probably a good thing that the shirt was black, any stains from Loba’s make up wouldn’t be noticeable. But she could always use it as a workout shirt or something.

Loba lifted her gaze back to Wraith. “Now you know everything between me and Revenant, and why I chose the way I chose.”

Wraith looked at Loba, reaching a hand up and gently wiping her cheeks. “And you aren’t alone in this anymore. I’m here for you.” While Wraith had no memory of her own family, she had a feeling that if she’d been in Loba’s shoes, she’d have chosen to do the same exact thing Loba had with Revenant’s source code.

“Thank you, beautiful,” Loba murmured as she leaned her forehead against Wraith’s, closing her eyes.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m always here for you,” Wraith murmured in return, also closing her eyes and sliding her arms around Loba’s back again, holding her close.

It was beyond strange to be this open about herself, but Loba trusted Wraith. And the simple fact that the woman had simply embraced her instead of walking away only made her feelings for her stronger. It was terrifying, but for the moment, she could forget the fear of Revenant trying to kill Wraith simply because she was close to her. For now, she could just focus on the here and now, on Wraith and what they were building together.

“Perhaps you should change your shirt, beautiful,” Loba suggested. That suggestion made Wraith snort.

“You just want me to take my shirt off,” she teased.

“I am simply worried that by wearing a wet shirt, you might catch cold,” Loba defended herself.

“Uh huh,” Wraith responded teasingly. “Because people readily catch colds from wearing tear-soaked shirts.”

Loba couldn’t help but to laugh. “Alright, fine. But can you blame me? You are rather attractive.”

Wraith looked at Loba, a wicked little gleam in her eyes. “I’d only blame you if I was the only one topless.” But she was at least happy in the fact she’d gotten Loba to laugh. She liked the sound of her laugh. And after all of the emotions that had come out, after Loba let Wraith in even more with the revelation of what had happened to her parents, laughing was a good way to try to heal some of the pain.

“Oh, you’re playing it like that, are you?” Loba posed, arching an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Why not? You’re hot, it’d be a shame for you to stay clothed.” Wraith was being bold, and she didn’t feel completely confident in taking such a step, but clearly Loba was rubbing off on her.

Literally and figuratively.

Loba chuckled, then leaned in and kissed Wraith. She rather enjoyed the teasing and Wraith’s dry sense of humor. It helped to break up the heaviness of the emotions she’d been having. And it took the edge off of the pain and of the nerves she’d had for letting Wraith all the way in, of showing her the depths of what she’d been through. It was equally terrifying that Wraith had embraced her and not turned her away, but this seemed to be what she needed. Loba needed to trust someone and to have someone stand by her through this. It would make everything worthwhile. Or so she hoped.

After a minute, Loba broke the kiss, her hands sliding down Wraith’s sides. “Now, let’s get this wet shirt off of you,” Loba purred as she grabbed the hem of Wraith’s shirt and pulled it off of her.

That was all that was needed to propel them to indulging in other, more palatable emotions of passion and pleasure. It was another form of release that Loba needed. She was closing one chapter of her life and beginning another. And, well, it was definitely nice to indulge herself in Wraith for a while.

The lone wolf was no longer alone. She’d found a partner, the beginnings of a new pack. Beneath the surface, the notion frightened Loba for more than one reason, not least of which was the potential for Revenant taking Wraith away from her the same way he’d taken her parents from her.

But as she and Wraith ravished each other, she made a silent vow. Loba wasn’t going to just _let_ Revenant take Wraith from her. She’d fight back, have plans in place for getting them both out of there at a moment’s notice if need be. Revenant had destroyed her life once, she wasn’t going to let him do it again.

Now, she was older and able to fight back. She wasn’t that scared little girl anymore. No, Loba had sharp claws and teeth that had been forged in the life she’d scraped together after Revenant had destroyed it. Now was the time to use them.

And use them she would, but not before she used them to drive Wraith to heights of passion. So for now, Loba dwelled in passion’s embrace, affirming her silent vow to the other brunette. A new fire was lit within Loba, and that only fed into the throes of passion.

When they’d had their fill of each other, they lay there intertwined together. Loba’s head rested on Wraith’s chest, her fingers lightly stroking the skin of Wraith’s side. She felt happy and content in Wraith’s arms. She was basking in the afterglow, relishing in the emotional release she’d had with her girlfriend. Now more than before, Loba was glad that she wasn’t alone.

“Whatever happens, I’m glad that you’ll be here with me,” Loba murmured.

A soft smile crossed Wraith’s face, her own fingers tracing along the skin of Loba’s back as she held her close. “Me too.” Wraith still had a lot of fears and doubts about herself, but she knew how she felt about Loba, and she knew she wasn’t going to turn her back on her.

Come what may, they were in this together. And together, they could survive.


End file.
